Il se suffit, il réalise l'absolu
by ArtmisRha
Summary: (Ancien titre : Dans quel monde je suis?) Hermione ne pensait pas que sa vie aurait pu basculer en une journée, jusqu'à ce soir fatidique dans les cachots. Sa vie va telle basculer, du bon ou du mauvais coté ? Voyage dans le temps. SS/HG
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je suis nouvelle dans le monde des fanfictions. Ceci est la première fiction que j'ai écrite et je me suis enfin décider à la partager avec vous. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire.**

**Je remercie PetitGourou pour avoir corriger ce prologue. Elle a dû s'arracher les cheveux, avec toutes les fautes que j'avais faites. **

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce début.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

« Baissez votre main miss Granger ! Je ne tolère pas les miss je-sais-tout ! »

Hermione regarda Harry et Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était habituée à se que Snape lui crie des injures sans raison valable. Ça en était arrivé à un point qu'elle se sentait insatisfaite lorsque ça n'arrivait pas au moins une fois dans un cours.

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient maintenant en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Des temps sombres étaient une fois de plus venus obscurcir le monde des sorciers. Voldemort gagnait en puissance et il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'une nouvelle annonçant une disparition ou la mort d'un moldu ne se fasse. Poudlard réussissait toutefois à être préservé de toute cette horreur, bien que la mort de Cédric Diggory, arrivée deux ans plus tôt, ne soit jamais très loin de l'esprit des élèves….

Aucun autre étudiant n'avait été tué depuis l'épouvantable tournoi des trois sorciers, bien que cela semblait être une pure chance pour le trio d'or.

Hermione ajouta du venin de vipère à sa potion, en regardant attentivement à ce qu'elle prenne la couleur bleue souhaitée. Elle avait fini par se réconcilier avec les potions. Pendant des années, elle avait été blessée du peu de compliments du professeur Snape, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était la meilleure élève en potions, voire même de l'école. Elle s'était lassée d'attendre qu'il lui fasse des compliments sur son travail. C'est pourquoi, maintenant, elle travaillait pour elle-même.

« Encore dix mois de ce calvaire et nous auront plus à le supporter ! » chuchote-t-elle à Ron, qui était en pleine découpe d'écorce de Saule.

Il rit dans sa barbe. « Ouais, en dix mois ça va faire beaucoup de potions ratées »

Harry acquiesce avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'applique à rendre fou notre pauvre professeur, lui qui nous verra plus. On va lui manquer. »

Aussi dur qu'était Snape avec Hermione, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il faisait vivre à Harry. Snape avait une rancune, fort haineuse, envers le défunt père d'Harry, de ce fait il détestait Harry. A croire qu'il était responsable des agissements de son père dans le passé. Ceci énervait grandement Harry et il avait, pour la plupart du temps, du mal à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Ce qui, bien sûr, réjouissait Snape, puisque celui-ci pouvait alors retirer des points à Gryffondor et, cerise sur le gâteau, donner une retenue à Harry.

Quelques paillasses plus loin le professeur Snape regardait, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, le trio d'or chuchoter entre eux. Normalement il aurait dû leur donner une retenue, mais aujourd'hui il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la première semaine de l'année scolaire et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il _se_ produira bientôt. L'événement qui a changé sa vie, qui l'a tant fait souffrir, qui lui a donné tant d'années de frustrations allait enfin se produire. Il regarda Granger avec un mélange d'émotions qui lui laissa un mal de tête. Tout ça à cause d'_elle_…. A cause d'elle….

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

« Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? Demanda Hermione à Snape à la fin du cours.  
>Elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas aimer ça. Son regard fut attiré par un petit paquet qu'il serrait dans ses mains.<p>

« Oui, miss Granger. Asseyez-vous ! » Son ton, si cela était possible, était plus tranchant qu'à l'accoutumé.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la paillasse la plus proche et s'assit en le regardant malgré tout avec curiosité. Que pouvait bien contenir ce paquet ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de rester ?

« Ceci est arrivé pour vous aujourd'hui Miss Granger et, pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous le remettre. J'espère que vous savez ce que c'est. » Il déposa sur la paillasse le petit paquet avec dédain.

Le prenant dans ses mains, elle déchira le paquet et malgré la présence de son horrible professeur, elle sourit. « Mon retourneur de temps ! » Le petit sablier pendouillait au bout d'une chaîne en argent. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût si beau.

Snape la regarda avec dégout. C'était là, cette babiole, la cause de tout son malheur. Il pensa pendant une brève seconde à le lui arracher des mains, empêchant ainsi l'évènement de se produire. Cependant, il savait que c'était peine perdue. L'évènement aura lieu, peu importe ce qu'il fera. Il regarda la jeune fille réfléchir. Elle semblait si heureuse de l'avoir…. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui apporter ce retourneur de temps.

Hermione remarqua le regard de son professeur. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre professeur ? » Elle avait envie de sortir d'ici et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Harry et Ron.

Snape pouvait voir son empressement. Sans doute pressée) d'aller retrouver Potter et Weasley. Ça le mettait hors de lui, le fait qu'elle soit si impatiente d'échapper à sa présence. « Non, ce n'est pas tout, Miss Granger. Vous êtes priée d'être ici ce soir à dix-neuf heures pour une retenue. »

Hermione le regarda d'une manière peu flatteuse, la bouche grande ouverte avec un œil mi-clos et la paupière de l'autre œil qui tressautait. « Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en cherchant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter une retenue.

Snape ricana méchamment. « Je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier devant vous. Maintenant, sortez. »

Refermant sa bouche qui était très élégamment ouverte, Hermione rangea ses affaires et sortie de cette salle infernale. Qu'il soit maudit ! Elle monta les escaliers du grand hall, en essayant, tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Avoir une retenue la première semaine de cours n'allait pas être pris à la légère puisque cette année elle était préfète en chef.

Quand elle atteignit enfin le septième étage c'est une Hermione furieuse qui fit face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était encore plus dur avec qu'elle depuis le début de l'année, à croire que le simple fait d'être là l'insupportait, ce qui devait surement être le cas. « C'est pas juste ! » Soupira-t-elle, ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller la Grosse Dame qui faisait une sieste.

« Excuse-moi, ma chérie. » La Grosse Dame bailla en émettant des petits cris. Elle avait l'habitude de dire à qui voulait bien l'écouter que c'était pour préserver sa merveilleuse voix. Hermione grimaça, le bruit lui écorchait les oreilles. « Mot de passe ? »

« Feinte de dragon » Dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Ron était préfet cette année, ce qui avait choqué une bonne partie de l'école, et c'était lui qui avait la charge des mots de passe cette semaine.  
>Le portrait s'ouvrit et Hermione rentra dans la salle commune en cherchant Harry et Ron des yeux. Elle les trouva en pleine partie d'échecs près de la cheminée. Elle alla les rejoindre et se laissa tomber à côté d'eux en soupirant profondément.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione » Demanda Ron, sans lever les yeux de l'échiquier. Il était à deux pions de gagner et il ne voulait pas donner à Harry une chance de remporter cette partie.  
>« C'est Snape. Il m'a dit de rester après le cours pour me remettre mon retourneur de temps et par la même occasion une retenue alors que je n'aie rien fait ! » Elle fit la moue. « C'est la premier semaine de cours ! Qu'est-ce que McGonagall va dire ? »<p>

Harry la regarda avec sympathie. Il était habitué à avoir des retenues injustifiées de la part de Snape.  
>« Elle va dire que c'est un connard stupide et elle va te donner un cookie »<br>McGonagall était connue pour avoir un faible pour Hermione et elle avait tendance à tout lui pardonner.

« Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça. Tu as bien dit que tu avais récupéré ton retourneur de temps, non ? »

Le trio d'or avait attendu avec impatience l'arrivée de ce retourneur. Ce dernier allait leur permettre d'avoir du temps supplémentaire, si besoin. Bien qu'Harry et Ron ne le sachent pas, Hermione gardait cette information pour elle, en plan de secours. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Elle se souvenait que le retourneur de temps lui avait bien été utile pendant sa troisième année. Elle eut un petit sourire en y repensant.

« Ouais. C'est un nouveau modèle très puissant. D'après McGonagall il ne remonte pas seulement de quelques heures, il peut aussi faire remonter de plusieurs années. Mais je pense que personne n'a encore fait ceci. » Elle sourit lorsque Ron remporta la partie d'échecs. Il se mit à faire une petite danse de la joie assise avant de rejoindre la conversation.

« Ne fait pas attention, Snape est un bâtard graisseux. C'est cool pour le retouneur de temps. Je me demandai quand le Ministère allait nous l'envoyer. » Il commença à ranger le jeu d'échecs en souriant à Hermione, rougissant un peu lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire.

Hermione ferma les yeux en gémissant. « Je ne veux pas aller en retenue ce soir. C'est le premier vendredi de l'année ! Je voulais me détendre. Stupide Snape ! En plus, je me demande bien ce qu'il va me demander de faire. »

Harry se leva et lui tendit la main, aidant Hermione à se remettre sur ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas, mais ne te pose pas trop de question. Descendons dîner. »

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

Severus Snape ne pouvait pas manger. Il pouvait entendre sa voix dans le brouhaha de la grande salle. Elle riait avec ses amis. Il soupira et piqua violemment une carotte, qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans son assiette. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'oublier. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Hermione Granger, juste une petite seconde. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête ! Il se demandait quand cela allait se passer. Si seulement il pouvait éviter que ça n'arrive…

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par Albus Dumbledore, qui avait aperçu le regard de Severus.

« Ne soyez pas si abattu mon ami. Est-ce pas le début d'une grande année ? » Demanda-t-il avec légèreté, les yeux pétillants.

« Je ne suis en aucun cas abattu ! Elle est en septième année. Vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

Il piqua avec autant d'acharnement une autre carotte, qui vola de son assiette. La pauvre carotte, elle tournoya dans les airs avant que Dumbledore ne se la prenne en plein tête. Severus fit un drôle de grognement, alors que Dumbledore riait.

« Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps Severus, vous devez apprendre à lâcher prise » Il récupéra la carotte qu'il s'était pris en pleine tête et la métamorphosa en une belle rose. Il la donna à Minerva McGonagall qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peux s'oublie comme ça, Albus. Ça a tout changé…toute ma vie a changé à cause de cette fille ! » Il secoua la tête et ajouta doucement. « Même si je pouvais oublier, tout sera fichu lorsqu'elle va revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Albus ? Nous ne savons pas la réaction qu'elle va avoir. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce qui va se passer ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Oui Severus, j'y réfléchis depuis 20 ans. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la réaction qu'elle aura. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est espérer que tout se passera bien et de rester optimiste. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Toujours ce foutu optimiste » Dumbledore rit.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione quant à eux, étaient en train de manger en complotant. Harry avait monté un plan pour faire regretter à Snape d'avoir donné une retenue à Hermione.

« Oh, Harry, c'est génial ! Ça le rendra complètement fou ! » Hermione se montrait plus réceptive aux farces que quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses contrairement aux garçons, mais elle était toujours partante lorsque ça valait le coup.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre la semaine prochaine » Dit Ron, entre deux bouchées de poudingue. « Il va nous soupçonner sinon. »

Harry sourit. « Il nous soupçonnera toi et moi à coup sûr. Le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soupçonne Hermione. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle ait encore des ennuis. »

Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent. « Je sais comment nous pouvons le faire, et il y aucune chance qu'il arrive à prouver que c'est nous ! »

Les garçons la regardaient avec intention, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Ils avaient réfléchi à toutes les manières possibles de le faire et ils étaient sûrs qu'ils se feraient prendre. S'il existait un autre moyen sans qu'ils ne se fassent prendre, ça serait Noël avant l'heure.

« Comment ? » Demandèrent-ils en même temps, en bavant d'impatience.

Hermione tapota sa robe à l'endroit où son retourneur de temps se trouvait. « Nous allons utiliser le retourneur. On remontera jusqu'à l'heure du cours de potions, comme ça il nous verra à son cours ! Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse nous soupçonner, ou qu'il ne puisse le prouver, même si il évoque le retourneur de temps. Aucuns enseignants ne le croiront. Hermione Granger, utiliser un retourneur de temps pour faire ce genre de chose ? Impossible ! » Elle jubilait.

« C'est une super idée ! » Dit Ron, avec un regard malicieux. « Quand es-tu devenue si espiègle Hermione ? » Elle rit. « Je le suis devenue à force de trainer avec vous »

Après ça, la conversation s'orienta vers le Quidditch, ce qui n'intéressa pour rien au monde Hermione. Elle repensa à son cours de métamorphose, il avait été particulièrement difficile. Ils avaient dû métamorphoser un grain de sable en barre de chocolat. Elle avait été la seule à réussir du premier coup.

Soudain, elle sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser. Elle pouvait sentir que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle observa les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle, mais ne vit personne la regarder. C'était étrange. Elle retourna dans ses pensées, quand une nouvelle fois la sensation d'être observée se fit sentir.

Elle releva vite les yeux, mais elle ne vit personne la regarder. Elle frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un l'observe en secret. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle murmura en colère. « C'est ridicule !» Elle poussa sa chaise loin de la table et se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que l'on m'observe. C'est effrayant. Je crois que je vais retourner à la salle commune. De toute manière je n'ai plus faim. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord. On te rejoint dans pas longtemps. Enfin…quand Ron sera rassasié ! »

« Mfph » Renifla Ron, la bouche pleine. Il avala en jetant un regard noir à Harry. « Nous serons à la salle commune dans pas longtemps. Tu peux me faire une faveur en mettant en place le jeu d'échecs ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. A toute de suite les garçons » Elle rangea sa chaise et partit vers le grand Hall toute en essayant de ne pas se retourner. Elle pouvait sentir un regard brûlant dans son dos.

Severus la regarda sortir de la grande salle. Il l'avait regardé avec amusement alors qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder la table des professeurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se leva. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici en écoutant le bourdonnement incessant de ces cornichons. Il avait besoin d'aller dans son bureau, là-bas il pourra être seul avec ses pensées.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

Hermione poussa la porte de la salle de classe de Snape. Il était exactement dix-neuf heures, elle n'avait pas voulu arriver en avance. Elle trouva la salle vide et alla donc s'assoir au premier rang pour attendre que son professeur fasse part de sa présence. Elle n'était plus en colère après Snape, elle était terrifiée ! Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui demander de faire quelque chose d'horrible.

Dix minutes plus tard Snape entra enfin dans la salle et regarda Hermione confus. « Que voulez-vous, Miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Euh, je suis là pour ma retenue professeur. Vous m'avez dit d'être ici à dix-neuf heures. » Dit-elle timidement.

Il la regarda fixement pendant une minute avant qu'un rictus ne se forme sur ses lèvres. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Je n'ai rien préparé pour la retenue… » Hermione soupira, soulagée. « Mais c'est pas grave, je vais vous trouver quelque chose à faire. » Elle se raidit de nouveau.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le suivit jusque dans un petit laboratoire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle supposa que ça devait être son laboratoire personnel. Il lui montra un tabouret où elle alla s'assoir en attendant les instructions.

« En ce moment je travaille sur des potions de guérison pour Madame Pomfresh. J'espère que vous savez faire une simple potion de régénération sanguine ? » Il ne la regarda pas une seule fois, à la place il était occupé à ranger des papiers qui se trouvaient sur un bureau.

« Oui, monsieur. » lui répondit-elle, en essayant d'avoir une voix ferme.

« Bien. Vous trouverez les ingrédients nécessaires sur la table sur votre gauche. Lorsque vous aurez terminé la potion, vous pourrez partir. » Il était heureux d'avoir donné cette retenue, cela lui évitera de perdre son temps en rendant service à Poppy.

Hermione se mit au travail sans perdre une seconde et alla chercher les ingrédients qui lui fallait. Elle était tellement prise dans ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Snape la regardait.

Une heure plus tard Hermione avait terminé la potion. Elle la mettait dans de petites fioles qu'elle rangea dans une boite. Elle était fière de son travail. Elle savait que sa potion était parfaite, et rien de ce que Snape pouvait lui dire ne changera quelque chose.

« Professeur ? J'ai fini » Dit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il la regarda avec une expression étrange. « Oui, euh…merci…je veux dire…vous pouvez partir. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit en essayant de ne pas courir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de bafouiller ? Et il lui avait dit merci ?! Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Snape. C'était un mélange de tristesse et de quelque chose d'autre, mais qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le mystère des expressions faciales de son professeur, elle sortit.

Pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, Snape la suivit. Il resta à bonne distance en veillant à être silencieux. Il se tenait près de la porte de la salle de classe de potion quand quelque chose d'inexpliqué se passa. Elle était en haut des escaliers des cachots quand elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans les escaliers.

Elle ne distinguait plus le haut du bas, elle avait l'impression de faire des rouler bouler. Quoique ça ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. Elle sentait ses os se casser, elle essaya de crier, mais le souffle lui manqua. Quand enfin elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Snape s'arrêta net quand elle tomba sur le sol. Il vit le retourneur de temps voler dans les airs. Il retomba en tapant contre les dalles à côté d'Hermione. La seconde d'après elle avait disparu dans un flash de lumière.

Hébété, il s'approcha et prit le retourneur. « C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé » Murmura-t-il. « Si je ne l'avais pas mise en retenue… » Il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour le prévenir bien que maintenant il ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre son retour.

Hermione pouvait entendre des chuchotements autour d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux pour voir qui c'était. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Elle se rappela vaguement qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers des cachots après avoir fini sa retenue.

Les voix continuaient à parler autour d'elle. Ces voix demandaient d'où elle venait, comment elle s'appelait, comme si ils ne les connaissaient pas. C'est elle ou eux qui était tombé dans les escaliers ? Ils avaient perdu la tête ? Les voix lui étaient familières, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre de noms dessus. Elle avait dû durement se cogner la tête !

« Je vous le répète Monsieur, elle vient d'apparaitre de nulle part. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, mais j'ai vu qu'elle était blessée. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son nom. » La voix lui semblait très familière, quoi que légèrement différente.

« Vous avez bien fait de l'amener ici, Monsieur Snape…mais êtes-vous sûr que vous ne pouvez pas nous dire quelque chose de plus ? Il n'y a rien qui vous revient en mémoire et que vous auriez oublié de nous dire ? » Monsieur Snape ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et cette voix ! Elle la connaissait aussi, mais à qui appartenait-elle ?! Arf ! Que ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir.

« Non, Monsieur…attendez, je crois qu'elle se réveille.»

Hermione commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle gémit doucement en essayant de se relever. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle aux personnes autour d'elle. Elle ne percevait pas leurs visages, ils étaient flous.

Il y eut un silence avant que sa vue ne redevienne nette. Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Le premier visage qu'elle vit ne lui était pas inconnu…mais il était très différent…plus jeune…

« Professeur Snape ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Hermione vit le regard effrayé qu'avait le soit disant professeur Snape et son air confu. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre personne espérant qu'elle le reconnaitrait. C'était Dumbledore, seulement il était différent…il semblait aussi être plus jeune.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? S'il vous plaît…dites-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune Snape et dit doucement. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux de nous laisser seuls, Monsieur Snape. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune et j'accorde vingt points à Serpentard pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à cette jeune fille. »

Le jeune Snape hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie en jetant un dernier regard perplexe à Hermione. Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit où elle se trouvait. Il prit une des mains d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolé, mais quel est votre nom mon enfant? »

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Hermione Granger, professeur ! Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous souveniez pas de mon nom? »

Il la regarda de ses yeux pétillants. « C'est très simple. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, Miss Granger »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. C'est quoi ce monde de fou ? Premièrement elle s'était trouvée devant un professeur Snape qui ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'elle et un professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait lui aussi rajeunit. Deuxièmement il lui disait qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Bon, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle chercha la chaine qui aurait dû se trouver autour de son cou, en vain. Désespérée elle mit son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille avec inquiétude. « Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ? »

« Je..mon..j'avais un retourneur de temps…quand je suis tombée…il…il est plus là…je… » Elle releva son visage strié de larmes vers Dumbledore. Le regard grave elle lui demanda. « En qu'elle année sommes-nous?»

Dumbledore comprenant où elle voulait en venir, lui répondit. « On est en 1972 ».

Hermione n'en supporta pas plus et s'évanouit sur le lit.

De son coté, Dumbledore la regarda en souriant et se dit que l'année allait être pour le moins très intéressante.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

**Voila!**

**Alors, quand pensez-vous ? Faut-il que je mette la suite?**

**Une petite reviews s'il vous plait *-***

**A la prochaine, bise**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Pré-au-Lard

**Bien le bonjour chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices ! (oulah ça fait bizarre)**

**Je vous mets la suite, mais sachez que ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corrigé par ma bêta. Je le publie malgré mes fautes parce que j'ai dit à quelques personnes que je le mettais aujourd'hui, donc quand je dis quelque chose j'essaye de le faire.**

**Je mettrais la version corrigé du chapitre dès que je l'aurais reçu. **

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**Bella :**__** Contente que ce début te plaise. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant.**_

_**Frog38 :**__** Woah ! Quel entrain. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Alicia :**__** La voici -)**_

_**Celine.m :**__** Merci pour ton commentaire. La suite la voici -)**_

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.**

**Je remercie touts/toutes ceux/celles qui mon laissé un commentaire, ça fait plaisir :-D**

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture -)**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 1 - Pré-au-Lard*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Hermione suivait nerveusement le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de sa chute, mais d'après Dumbledore il était tant de la présenter au reste de l'école.

Cette semaine avait été difficile à vivre pour Hermione. Elle se sentait perdu. Se qui était étrange puisqu'elle connaissait les lieux, mais elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Harry et Ron lui manquait affreusement. Elle se demandait souvent comment ils allaient et surtout comment il avait réagis à sa disparition. Pour sur ils ont du accuser le professeur Snape de sa disparition, alors que la seule fautive c'était elle ! Elle avait passé ses journée à essayais de se souvenir de se qui s'était passée dans les escaliers, mais a chaque fois ce fut un troue noire. Cette ignorance la frustrait de plus en plus chaque jour. Elle était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas tombée toute seule. Quelque chose l'avais fait tombé, elle en était sur.

Les seules moments ou elle fut coupé dans ses moments de réflexion, se fut quand les professeurs venaient lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de la ramener à son époque. En effet ils c'était tous proposer, de trouver une solution pour la ramener, en vain. De plus les retourneurs de temps de cette époque, n'étaient pas encore assez puissance pour faire voyager une personne de plusieurs années. Il semblait qu'elle devait encore rester là un moment.

Elle était inquiète de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle était bloquée dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne et en plus elle n'avait pas un galion. Dumbeldore lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de sa, que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Le professeur McGonagall, qui adorait déjà Hermione, avait proposé de devenir sa tutrice et sa gardienne, le temps qu'elle retourne chez elle. Cela avait un peu détendu Hermione. Elle essayait de ne pas pensé, que peut-être, elle ne rentrera pas chez elle, mais c'était difficile.

Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, McGonagall, se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous ma chère. Mais sachez que tout le personnel est là pour vous, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, en ajoutant. « Mes Gryffondors sont gentils. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous feront vous sentir comme si vous étiez chez vous. »

Hermione lui sourit faiblement. « Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. De plus, je connais déjà quelques personnes. »

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, et serra l'épaule d'Hermione. « Etes-vous prête ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et McGonagall donna le mot de passe. Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune, qui était pleine à ras bord de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait jamais vue autant de monde dans la salle.

Tous la regardèrent avec curiosité en chuchotant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir, c'était qu'une nouvelle fille allait rejoindre leur maison. On ne leur avait même pas dit en qu'elle année elle était. Sous tous ces regards, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise.

McGonagall se racla la gorge et quelques instants après la salle commune fut silencieuse. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de sourire.

Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève à Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, et elle est en septième année. Je conte sur vous, pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Elle regarda une jolie jeune femme, qui avait les cheveux roux. Hermione eu un sursaut de surprise. Elle savait que les parents d'Harry étaient à Poudlard, mais il y avait une différence entre savoir et se retrouver devant eux. Elle trouvait ça assez bizarre.

« Lily, étant donner que vous êtes préfète en chef, je voudrais que vous aidiez Hermione à s'intégrer. Bien, vous pouvez retourner a vos occupassions. Et vous couchez pas trop tard ! » Après quoi, elle fit un dernier sourire à Hermione et sortie de la salle commune, la laissant toute seule avec les autres Gryffondor.

Lily se dirigea vers Hermione, avec un sourire amical. « Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans ! »

Hermione lui sourit, en essayant de ne pas regarder fixement la jeune femme qui allait devenir la mère de son meilleur ami. « Salut Lily, moi c'est Hermione. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi et je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre. » Lily était tout sourire.

Hermine ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Lily avais l'aire d'être pleine de vie. « J'en suis sur aussi. Dit ça te dérange si on va au dortoir ? J'aimerais m'installer. »

« Non bien sûr ! Il se trouve par… » Lily s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, lorsqu'elle vit Hermione se dirigé vers les escaliers qui menait au dortoir des filles. « …Là » Elle regarda le petit groupe de garçons en haussant un sourcil, avant de suivre la nouvelle fille.

Lily ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle et regarda Hermione « Comment savait-tu où il se trouvait ? » Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur un lit.

Hermione rougit, merde ! Elle fut si presser de s'éloigné de tout se monde, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. « Je…euh…c'est… » Elle baissa la tête. « C'est compliqué. »

Lily la regarda fixement, les yeux brillants. « C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione regarda Lily confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » Elle alla s'assoir sur le lit qui se trouvait en face de Lily.

« Mon ami, Severus. C'est lui qui ta trouvé après que tu sois tombé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu les professeurs parler de toi. » Hermione la regarda horrifié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachant qu'elle venait du futur. « Les professeurs disent que tu sais des choses…que tu es une voyante. »

Hermione se détendit. Cela pourra être utile, s'ils croient qu'elle est voyante, comme ça si elle disait accidentellement quelque chose du futur elle pouvait mettre ça sur le comte de la voyance. Elle décida de rentré dans le jeu. « Ouais…c'est pour sa que je suis venu a Poudlard. Mon ancienne école n'avait pas de bon professeur de divination. Ils ont pensé que je pourrais mieux apprendre à contrôler mes capacités ici. »

Lily frappa dans ses mains. « Oh ! Tu peux voir l'avenir quand tu le souhaites ? Tu peux me dire quelque chose sur mon avenir ?

Hermione considéra se qu'elle pouvait dire à Lily. « Eh bien, je ne contrôle pas mon don. Et je n'aime pas lire l'avenir au gens, c'est une chose privé. » Elle voyait la déception dans les yeux de Lily. Bon, sa n'allait pas faire de mal de lui dire une petite chose. « Eh bien…Je peux te dire une chose. » Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu vas avoir un fils, que tu aimera plus que tout. »

Lily rêveuse, lui dit en souriant. « Woua ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils ! »

Après cette révélation, Hermione se mit à déballer les quelques affaires, que McGonagall lui avais donné. Une fois que ce fut fait, Lily pris Hermione par la main. « Viens, je vais te présenter la bande. »

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune, qui était maintenant presque vide. Lily tira Hermione vers un petit groupe de quatre garçons qui étaient assis dans un coin. Hermione savait déjà qui ils étaient. Les Maraudeurs. Elle pouvait reconnaitre, Remus, James, Sirius et…Peter. Elle l'avait oublié celui là. Pourvus qu'elle arrive à se contrôler.

« Eh les gars ! Je vous présente Hermione ». Les garçons se levèrent et offrir chacun une de leur mains. « Hermione, je te présente James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. » Hermione serra la main de chacun, essayant de ne pas monter sa haine pour Peter. « Devinez les gars…Hermione fait de la divination ! » Hermione rougit sous les regards des garçons.

« Je te crois pas » Dit Sirius, en la scrutant de haut en bas. « Dit moi quelque chose que personne ne sait, pour voir. »

Hermione sourit, avant de se pencher vers lui. « Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses, Patmol ».

Il la regarda choquer pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. « C'est cool ! »

Les trois autres garçons, la bombardèrent de question, pour savoir se qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, pour qu'il soit si impressionner. Fatiguer par toutes ces questions, elle fini par dire à chacun leurs surnoms. Ils semblèrent tous trouver ça, très intéressant. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut accepter dans la bande.

Après ces révélations, ils allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils près du feu. Lily lui raconta tout se qui était à savoir sur Poudlard et Hermione fut ravie d'apprendre que Lily était aussi amoureuse des livres qu'elle. Les garçons, peu intéressé par la conversation des filles qui parlaient littérature, décidèrent de parler d'autre chose. Là près du feu à discuter calmement Hermione se sentait presque comme chez elle.

« Demain, on ira à Pré-au-lard, Mya » Lily avait déjà trouvé un surnom à Hermione. « C'est une petite ville sympa. On y trouve toutes sorte de boutique et il y à plein de choses à faire là bas. En plus, je pourrais te présenter d'autres septièmes années. » Lily était toute exciter.

« Ça va être amusant. » Dit Hermione. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait Pré-au-lard à cette époque-ci. « Mais, j'ai un peu peur de rencontrer les autres étudiants. »

Lily lui fit un sourire compatissant. « Ça doit être dur de changer d'école, mais t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que tout le monde va t'aimer. Je te présenterais à tout le monde, et je sais que Severus veut te rencontrer. »

Au prénom de Severus, Sirius renifla. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux être ami avec le graisseux, Lil. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard, qu'il est forcement mauvais, Sirius ! C'est une bonne personne, et ce n'est pas, parce que vous ne l'aimez pas que je ne vais plus être son ami. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Gryffondor et Serpentard son en rivalité, et ces gars-là… » Elle fit un signe vers les Maraudeurs. « Ne font rien pour arranger les choses. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Il est vrai que certains Serpentard sont effrayant, Lucius Malfoy par exemple, mais certains d'entre eux, comme Sev sont sympa. » Elle fit une pause. « Bon, Sev n'est pas vraiment gentil…il est un peu sarcastique et maussade. » Remarquant le regard inquiet d'Hermione, elle ajouta. « Mais, je suis certaine que tu va l'adorer. »

Hermione n'était pas aussi confiante que Lily. Et pour cause, aimer son futur professeur de potion était mission impossible. Il était trop sarcastique, grossier, énervant pour ça. Mais, peut-être que plus jeune il était plus sociable. Non impossible.

Une heure plus tard, ils décidèrent tous d'aller dormir. Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit et se séparèrent dans des directions différentes. Lily étant préfète, elle avec sa propre chambre et Hermione avait un dortoir pour elle seule, puisque tout les autres était plein.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, heureuse d'être toute seule dans un dortoir. Elle avait passé la nuit entière à faire des cauchemars. Elle s'était surprise a plusieurs reprise à pleurer en se rendant conte qu'elle se trouvait bien à une autre époque. Elle voulait tellement être dans le Poudlard de son époque.

Hermione s'assit dans son lit en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, posa sa tête dessus, et une fois de plus elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était fatigué de pleurer, à croire qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter. Elle ne remarqua même pas Lily rentré dans le dortoir. « Oh, Mya ! » Lily prit Hermine dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Hermione renifla, essayant de se ressaisir. « Je…je m'ennuie de mes amis, et de mon ancienne école. »

« Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais t'inquiète pas ça va passer. » Elle fit un petit câlin à Hermione. « Parle-moi de tes amis » Lui dit Lily avec un sourit réconfortant.

Hermione lui sourit. Lily était vraiment gentille. Pour se donner bonne contenant, Hermione se leva et commença à se préparer. Elle raconta en même temps à Lily une version très résumé de son amitié avec Harry et Ron.

« Il ont l'air merveilleux. » Dit Lily, assis à coté d'Hermione au petit déjeuner. « Pas étonnant qu'ils te manque. »

Avoir parlé d'eux avait soulagé Hermione, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle aimait vraiment Lily. « Merci de m'avoir écouté Lily. Je me sens mieux. » Hermione se souvenant du programme de la journée, ajoute. « Je suis impatiente de découvrir Pré-au-lard. »

C'est le moment que choisi les Maraudeurs pour arriver. James alla s'assoir à côté de Lily, Sirius lui vient près d'Hermione, quant à Remus et Peter ils s'assirent en face d'eux.

« Salut les filles. » Salua Sirius. Il était déjà en train de se servir des toasts. « Tu vas adorer Pré-au-Lard, Mya… » Hermione sourit au surnom. « Il y a toutes sortes d'endroits sympas à voir. »

Remus acquiesça. « Ouais en plus il y a une nouvelle boutique en ville. Ça serait la boutique la plus incroyable de farces et attrapes. »

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête. « C'est génial, mais vous savez ce n'est pas mon truc, les farces… » Elle s'arrêta, remarquant les cinq regards qui la fixaient. Elle remua nerveusement sur sa chaise. « Désolé »

Sirius lui sourit. « Non, c'est pas grave. Mais j'aurai bien voulu être à ta place. T'imagine voir l'avenir, prévoir quand Rusard arrive. Ça serait génial ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bof, ce n'est pas si génial que cela puise parait. C'est plutôt un fardeau. Il y a certaines choses que je ne préférais pas connaitre. »

Remus fit un sourire compatissant à Hermione. « Je sais que sait difficile d'avoir une capacité qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. » Hermione lui sourit en retour, sachant à quoi il faisait allusion. « Nous ne t'embêterons pas avec sa. » Il sourit en ajoutant. « Mais si tu peux nous prévenir avant que Rusard nous surprennent, sa serait cool. »

« Pas de soucis je vous préviendrais. » Leurs sourit Hermione. Misère elle été dans la panade. Comment elle allait les prévenir ? Ils allaient comme même pas faire des farces tout le temps, si ? oh, que son époque lui manquait.

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils partirent avec le reste de l'école à Pré-au-Lard. Lily se donna pour mission de faire visité toute les boutiques de la ville à Hermione. Elles étaient restées une bonne partie de la journée avec les garçons.

Ils finirent par aller dans la nouvelle boutique de farces et attrapes, mais contrairement aux garçons qui étaient lancé pour acheter tout la boutique, les filles firent juste un petit tour avant de partir attendre les garçons au Trois Balais.

Elles commandèrent deux bières au beurres et allèrent s'installé à une table au fond du pub. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, elles parlèrent des matières enseignées. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'elle avait plus de connaissances dans plusieurs domaines. Beaucoup de choses avait changé en vingt ans et avait été rajouté aux programme enseigné.

« Tu sais faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? C'est une potion qui demande un bon niveau de métrise pourtant. » Dit Lily en prenant une gorgée de bière au beurre.

« C'est le cas » Répondit une voix basse à la table à côté. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent surprises, avant de regarder la personne qui venait de parler.

Severus Snape était assis à une table et regardaient les deux jeunes femmes. Hermione avait du mal à s'habituer à cette version, jeune de son professeur. Elle avait été tellement perturbée à son réveille dans l'infirmerie, qu'elle n'avait même pas prêtée attention à lui. Hermione curieuse se mit à le détailler. Il était légèrement plus petit mais un peut-plus corpulent il avait les cheveux plus courts et son nez était droit, contrairement à celui de son époque. Il allait surement se casser le nez dans les années à venir. Son visage n'était pas encore marquer par les profondes rides d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Toutes ces différences et ces ressemblances entre les deux Snape, perturbait un peu Hermione.

Remarquant le regard d'Hermione, Severus à sa grande surprise rougit légèrement. « Tu me présente pas Lily ? »

Souriant Lily fit signe a Severus de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle. « Severus, je te présente Hermione Granger. Mya, voici Severus Snape, mais je pense que tu l'avais deviné. » Dit elle à Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

« Salut » Dit timidement Hermione. « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie. »

Il regarda Hermione méfiant. « D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu est apparus de nul part ? »

Hermione n'avais pas pensé à inventer quelque chose. « Oh, euh…j'ai glissé ! Je suis tombé dans les escaliers après avoir glisser d'une marche. Je courrais pour retrouver le Professeur Dumbledore qui voulait me présenter à l'école. » Elle espéra de tout son cœur que son explication est un sens.

Lily avait l'aire de la croire puisqu'elle hocha la tête, mais Severus la dévisagea.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Sev, Mya me parlais de certains sorts et de certaines potions qu'elle à apprises dans son ancienne école. Ils sont vraiment en avance en Amérique. » Lily prit une gorgée de sa bière au beurre, espérant que Severus morde à l'hameçon. Elle voulait qu'il aime sa nouvelle amie.

Elle fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit Severus regarder Hermione avec intérêt. « Oui je t'ai entendu parler de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ils ne l'enseignent pas à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de la faire, mais… » Il leva les mains en signe de résignation. « Je ne l'ai pas réussis. »

Hermione sourit. Pour une fois qu'elle s'avait faire quelque chose que son Maître des Potions ne savais pas faire. « Elle est difficile…il y a tellement d'étapes. » Vantarde elle ajoute. « J'était la seule de mon année à la réussir. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Severus interrogea Hermione sur diverses potions qu'il avait ratées, pour voir si elle arrivait à les faire. Hermione trouvait étrange de donner des conseils en potions à l'homme qui les lui avait enseignés. Cependant, elle se trouvait étrangement satisfaite de pouvoir parler de ça avec lui.

Lily souriait joyeusement. C'était merveilleux. Elle avait remarqué que Severus s'éloignait d'elle ces derniers temps, et qui trainais plus avec les Serpentard. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue parler avec autant d'entrain.

« Du Polynectar ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ? » Il regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux.

Elle hocha la tête. « Nous l'avons faite lors de notre deuxième années. La potion n'est pas si difficile que ça…sauf que j'ai accidentellement ajouté un poil de chat au lieu d'un cheveu humain. J'ai passé un mois à l'infirmerie suite à ça. « Hermione rit à ce souvenir.

Les lèvres de Severus se redressèrent en un rare sourire. « Ils vous font faire une telle potion en deuxième année ! Elle est dangereuse. » Il fit une pause d'une minute avant d'ajouter. « Dans qu'elle école était tu ? »

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. « J'était à Milando. »

Severus ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, mais il acquiesça quand même. Il était sur le point de lui poser une autre question, quand une forte voix l'interrompit.

« Tu t'ai toujours pas lavé les cheveux à ce que je vois. » Sirius regarda Severus avec colère. Les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver au Trois Balais, et ils n'étaient pas heureux de trouver Lily et Hermione assis avec Severus.

Severus ricana. « Je suis content de te voir aussi, Black. » Il se tourna vers les filles. « Je vais y aller. A plus tard, Lily, Mya. » Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvre lorsqu'il utilisa son surnom. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Il prit la main d'Hermione, et lui fit un baise main. Puis Severus partie en jetant un regard noir à Sirius.

Une fois qu'il fut partie, Sirius alla s'assoir à côté d'Hermione, et Lily le regarda. « Pourquoi ne peut tu pas être gentil avec lui, Sirius ? C'est mon ami. »

Sirius fit la grimace. « Oui et je me demande bien pourquoi. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Si j'était toi Mya, je resterais loin de Severus Snape. Il n'est pas bien. »

Hermione ne sachant pas quoi répondre, détourna la conversation. « Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté les garçons ? »

Cela eu l'effet voulu, puisque les garçons commença à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Seulement Hermione n'arrivais pas à sortir Severus de ses pensées. Elle avait aimé parler avec lui, il était tellement différent. C'est ainsi qu'elle pensa a lui le reste de la journée, des picotements à la main qu'il avait embrassé.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**Voila là fin du premier chapitre !**

**Alors, alors, alors ? **

**Mon Severus vous plaît ? ^^ **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre **


	3. Chapitre 2 - Dans la réserve

**Salut la compagnie!**

**Voici la suite ! **

**Ma Beta est pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup les chapitres ne sont toujours pas corrigés. Je m'en excuse.**

**J'essaye de me corriger le plus possible mais je suis vraiment nulle. **

**J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre sera lisible et agréable à lire.**

****_Réponses aux reviews :_****

****_Celine.m :_ _J'ai été surprise que tu en n'ais pas lu d'autre. Il y en a de nombreuses pourtant. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise malgré mes nombreuses fautes. Voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire :)_****

******Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.******

****Je vous remercies pour vos commentaires, vos ajouts en favoris et de suivre cette histoire****

****Bonne lecture ! :)****

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 2 – Dans la réserve*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

C'était un beau samedi. Les garçons en profitaient pour jouer au Quidditch, et les filles avaient décidées de pique-niquer près du Lac.

« Mya ! Regarde ! » Cria Sirius dans le ciel. Cela faisait déjà cinq semaines qu'elle était là et ils l'avaient accepté comme une des leurs.

Hermione leva les yeux pour regarder Sirius effectuer une série complexe de cascades. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh, attention ! » Lui cria t'elle, alors qu'il fonçait rejoindre le match de Quidditch. « Les garçons. » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Lily rit.

« J'ai toujours peur qu'ils se cassent le cou ! » Elle tendit à Hermione un sandwich et un verre de thé. « Si Sirius passait autant de temps sur son balais, que sur ses devoirs, il pourrait avoir des bonnes notes. »

Hermione prit une bouchée de son sandwich, en secouant la tête. « Je préfère survoler les livres.»

« Tu n'aime pas volé. » Demanda Lily, en regardant les garçons volés.

« Je déteste ça. » Rit Hermione. « J'ai peur des hauteurs, j'aime avoir les pieds solidement encré dans le sol. »

« Abon ?! Moi j'adore voler. » Dit pensivement Lily. « Il suffit d'être dans les aire pour se sentir libre. » Elle se tourna vers son amie. « Nous allons t'aider à surmonter ta peur. »

« Non, ça ira » Dit Hermione, en souriant. Si Harry et Ron n'avait pas réussi, elle doutait que quelqu'un d'autre y arrive. C'est le moment que choisi James pour atterrir près d'elles.

« Hey ! » Salua-t-il, en sueur. Puits il ajouta. « Tu veut faire un tour, Lily ? Le temps est incroyable. »

« Oh, ça ne te dérange pas, Mya ? Lui demanda Lily souriante.

« Pas du tout ! Allez s'y. » Hermione souria, en regardant Lily monté derrière James et partirent dans les aires.

Hermione profita de couverture qu'elles avaient mise dans l'herbe pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Heureusement elle avait pensé à prendre un livre. C'était, le seul objet qui était de son époque. Elle l'avait retrouvé miniaturisée dans sa poche à l'infirmerie. Depuis, elle le lisait souvent, il avait le don de l'apaiser.

Elle était en pleine lecture, quand elle eu la sensation d'être observer. Elle releva la tête de son livre, pour voir si quelqu'un était là, mais elle ne trouva personne. Haussant les épaules elle retourna à sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sensation recommença, mais cette fois-ci elle releva rapidement la tête. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Snape, elle sursauta. Il était la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé trouver ici.

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait elle se sentir coupable. Elle s'avait comment il allait être dans le futur, quelqu'un très différent de l'écolier qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Les potions de grands pouvoirs ? » Demanda-t-il, en regardant le livre ouvert.

« Oui, c'est mon livre préféré, enfin avec… » Elle fut couper par Severus.

« L'histoire de Poudlard. Je sais. » Finit-il en souriant de l'expression stupéfaite d'Hermione. « Je vois que tu passe tout ton temps à lire. » Il fit un signe vers le livre. « Puis-je ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence, en faisant une place à Severus sur la couverture. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis l'après-midi au Trois Balais, et elle n'avait jamais était seule avec lui. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Il prit le livre et le feuilleta. « Il n'est pas complet, tu sais. » Lui dit-il calmement.

« Oui je sais, c'est une copie que j'ai faite. D'ailleurs je te serais reconnaissante si tu gardais ça pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que l'ai. » Il hocha la tête d'approbation.

« C'est un bon livre à avoir. » Il regarda l'une des pages, et la regarda avec une expression étrange. « C'est toi qui la inventer ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et il la regarda pensivement avant de lui remettre le livre. « Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de faire ces potions ? »

Elle fini par se détendre. Bizarrement, il était facile de parlé avec lui. « J'en ai essayé certaines mais…la plupart son trop difficile à faire seule et mes amis.. » Elle haussa les épaules. « N'aiment pas les potions. »

Severus ricana. « Peu de personnes aime ça. » Il regarda ostensiblement les Maraudeurs, qui volaient toujours. « Les personnes qui ont l'intelligence de voir qu'il y a une magie plus puissante que les sorts, sont rare. Ils n'arrivent pas à voir la puissance des potions. » Il avait les yeux brillant. « Ils ne réalisent pas que l'on peut mettre en bouteille la gloire ou bien …. »

Hermione se retient de rire, et lui coupa la parole. « La mort. »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « J'allais le dire. Comment as-tu su ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Disons que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Les potions sont mon sujet de prédilection, même si Sn…euh, mon ancien professeur me détestait. »

Il la regarda si intensément qu'elle se mit à rougit. « Je ne comprend pas comment on peut te détester. »

Elle allait vers un terrain clissant en parlant de son passé, comme ça. « Tu sais » Commença t'elle, en ouvrant le livre. « Il y a une tonne de potions que j'aimerais essayer de faire mais…j'aurais besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire.

Il lui fit un sourire, un vrai sourire, qui pour une raison inconnu fit tressauté son cœur. « Est-ce ta façon de me demander si je veut travailler avec toi ? » Elle hocha la tête, et il fit sourire encore plus large. « J'adorerais. »

Il la regarda attentivement. « Tu es différente. » Dit sombrement Severus partant dans ses pensées. « J'ai jamais trouvé ma place ici ou ailleurs. Par moment j'ai l'impression d'être perdu.»

A cette révélation, Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Il lui était étrange d'être assis là avec un homme qui allait la détester dans le futur, mais qui, la comprenais mieux que personne.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Il s'énerva et la tira de ses pensées.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se disant qu'il avait fait une erreur de s'ouvrir à cette fille.

Elle le regarda surprise de se changement d'humeur. « Non, c'est juste que, je me suis toujours senti différente et perdu. C'est étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose que moi. »

Elle n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un la regarder avec une telle intensité. « Tu es vraiment différente. Tu es un vrai mystère. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te découvrir. »

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes, en silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

Hermione essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle rougissait dès qu'il la regardait, ou pourquoi le son de sa voix lui donnait des frissons. A son époque, sa voix basse et soyeuse l'épouvantait, mais ici, il la faisait se sentir différente. Elle était confuse, de le voir si différent. Hermione se sentais mal, elle avait l'impression de profiter de la situation, mais en même temps, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre de parler avec quelqu'un.

Severus ne comprenait pas comment cette fille arrivait à faire tomber les barrières de défenses qu'il s'était forgé. Il n'arrivait pas à être sarcastique ou moqueur avec elle. Elle était mystérieuse, comme quelque chose qu'il faillait démêlé. Il s'avait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, des choses qui devaient être importants. Elle était différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontrées.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et rompit le silence. « Si tu veut vraiment faires des potions, je connais l'endroit idéal pour les faires. »

La voix de Severus la tira de ses pensées. Elle le regarda avec intérêt. « Où ? »

« Il y a un petit laboratoire, dans une salle de classe, mais personnes ne l'utilise. » Il la regarda sérieusement. « Personne ne sait où il se trouve, appart moi. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, même pas à Lily. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Je ne le dirais à personne. Tu pense que nous serons tranquille là-bas ? »

« Sans aucun doute. J'y vais depuis plusieurs années…c'est mon paradis. Personne ne pourra nous trouver. » A cette pensée elle eu un frisson.

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder le livre, comme sa on peut décider par quelle potion on va commencer. Cela nous permettra de volé les ingrédients qui nous serons utile. » Il la regarda, les yeux brillant de joies.

« Une Gryffondor volé ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais ça un jour. » Se rapprochant d'elle, ils se mirent à feuilleter le livre.

A quelques mètres d'eux, dans les aires, Sirius avait regardé l'échange. Il s'en moquait temps qu'ils parlaient mais maintenant qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre…il fronça les sourcils. Il détestait Severus avec passion, et sa le rendait malade de le voir si près de quelque chose qu'il considérait comme lui appartenant. Que Lily soit l'ami du bâtard graisseux pouvais passer, mais Mya ?

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sirius avait commençais à regardait Hermione différemment. Elle était belle, intelligente et désirable. Sirius voulait qu'elle soit à lui ! Jaloux, il descendit les rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là, Snape ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de bouder quelque part dans ton cachot ? » Lui dit Sirius en atterrissant, le regardant d'un air menaçant.

Hermione diminua rapidement le livre, le mis dans sa poche, et se leva pour essayait de calmer la situation. « Qu'est ce qui te prend Sirius ? Nous parlions de potion. »

Severus se leva et regarda dangereusement Sirius dans les yeux. « C'est vrai, Black. _Nous_ avions une conversation intellectuelle, chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais. » Il avait insisté sur le ''Nous'', ce qui fit rougir de colère Sirius.

« Tu ne peut pas la laisser tranquille bâtard graisseux ? » Lui demanda Sirius

Severus fit un sourire cruel à Sirius. « Je ne vous pas pourquoi, elle aime bien être avec moi. »

Hermione regarda les deux garçons, surprise. « Oh, mais arrêter ! On dirait des enfants de quatre ans. Et je vous signal que je suis là, donc arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Ni Sirius, ni Severus ne semblaient l'avoir entendu. Elle leva les mains d'exaspération en secouant la tête. Sirius poussa un petit grognement. « Tu ferait mieux de partir. »

Severus lui sourit. « Et que comte tu faire, si je ne part pas ? »

Hermione se mit entre les deux garçons. Ils la regardèrent, surpris. « Vous êtes bêtes tout les deux, ça devient embarrassent. » Elle posa une main sur le torse de Sirius et se tourna vers Severus. « On se parle plus tard, d'accord ? » Le supplia t'elle du regard. « Tu doit me montrer… »Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Ce raccourci, pour l'arithmancie dont tu m'as parlé. »

Il hocha la tête, jeta un regard noir à Sirius, et partie. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Sirius, qui fusillait Severus du regard.

« Sirius, je comprend que tu veuille me protéger, mais j'en ai pas besoin. Tu es vraiment obligé d'agir comme ça ? » Lui dit t'elle, le regard fatigué.

Il détourna son regard de Severus, pour le poser sur Hermione. Un rougissement apparu sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé Mya. C'est juste que… »Il fronça les sourcils. « Il y a quelque chose de mauvais chez ce type. Il n'est pas bien, et je ne veux pas que tu traine avec lui. »

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit. Il fallait qu'elle revoit Severus dès que possible, parce qu'elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Ne voulant rien entendre d'autre sur le sujet ''Severus'', elle demanda, avec un sourire forcé. « Pourquoi on ne ferais pas un tour de balai ? »

Comme si rien ne c'était passer, il lui fit un grand sourit. « Bien sûr, tu vas aimer voler. »

Ils montèrent tout les deux sur le balai et s'envolèrent rejoindre les autres. Severus qui avait suivis la scène de loin, avait un regard assassin.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était assise dans la salle commune, à regarder le feu de cheminée. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Severus de la tête. C'était si étrange, de le connaître sous un autre jour. C'était une personne complètement différente de celle de son époque. Elle voulait appendre à mieux le connaître.

Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se perdait dans ses sentiments. Au point qu'elle arrivait à oublié qu'il était le vindicatif Maître des Potions à son époque.

Elle aimait bien Lily et les garçons, mais il y avait quelque chose avec Severus qui l'attirait. Il avait une profonde intelligence, il arrivait à la comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Quelque chose qui agitait son âme et qui ne la laissais pas indifférente.

Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour se le sortir de la tête. Elle regarda la salle commune et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Lily et James blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un coin. Ils semblaient toujours si heureux ensemble. Remus et Peter jouaient une partie d'échecs si intense qu'elle n'osa pas les déranger. Il restait plus que Sirius qui était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était assis. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il la regarda surprit. « Rien d'important, je m'ennuis. Et toi à quoi pensais-tu tout a l'heure ? »

Elle hausa les épaules. « Rien de passionnant…aux devoirs, des trucs comme ça. » Il fit la grimace. « Hey ! Certaines personnes aiment bien se genre de chose. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ci, il y avait plus intéressent à faire se soir. »

Il grogna. « C'est sûr ! C'est mort se soir ! »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis se tourna vers Sirius. « Je sais se qu'on pourrait faire. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire. « Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Ça te dirait d'aller voler des ingrédients dans la réserve ? J'ai besoin de quelque petites choses. » Elle ria en voyant le regard de pure extase qu'il avait.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? » Les Maraudeurs n'avait fait aucunes farces depuis qu'elle était arrivé et cela commençais à être long pour eux.

« Oui, il y a des ingrédients dont j'ai vraiment besoin. »

Il se leva précipitamment, en souriant. « Attends ici je reviens tout de suite. » Il courra vers James et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. James hocha la tête et Sirius partie dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione sourit et se leva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius descendit en tenant un morceau de parchemin, qu'elle savait être la Carte du Maraudeur. Il mit une main dans son dos et la poussa hors de la salle commune.

« Ne le dit à personne, mais nous utilisons deux choses pour nous promener discrètement dans l'école. » Hemione savait ce qui allait suivre, mais le laissa continué. « La première est cette carte. Elle nous permet de savoir où se trouve tout les professeurs, comme ça on peut les évité. La seconde est cette cape… » Il la mit et une partie de son corps disparu. Hermione pour jouer le jeu poussa un petit cri surprise. « Elle appartient à James. Bon allons-y. »

Ils mirent la cape sur eux deux et commencèrent à marcher lentement. Ils durent tourner dans un couloir pour échappé à Rusard et ils ont presque courut pour s'éloigné de McGonagall. Sirius regarda joyeusement Hemione. De toute évidence il était dans son élément.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les cachots. Hermione allait déverrouiller la porte de la réserve, mais elle vit qu'elle l'était déjà. C'était étrange, elle aurait du être fermé.

Elle regarda sur la carte mais il y avait aucuns professeurs à l'intérieur. Hermione murmura à Sirius. « Reste ici pour surveiller la porte. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. » Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la carte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Elle su pourquoi la porte était déverrouiller, Severus était là, à regarder différentes bouteille et bocaux. Elle se mit derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura. « Comme on se rencontre. »

Il se tourna surpris en lâchant presque le bocal qu'il tenait. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Chut ! Sirius est derrière la porte et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles qu'il vienne ici. »

Il jeta un regard vers la porte, puis hocha la tête. « Que fait tu ici ? » Murmura-t-il en posant le pot.

« Comme toi je suppose. Je voulais faire quelques provisions d'ingrédients. » Elle commença à chercher et à prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin.

« Tu sais, on n'a pas encore décidé quelle potion on allait faire. » Dit-il en prenant le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait besoin.

« Je sais » Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Ça te dit qu'on se voit Samedi quand tout le monde sera à Prés au Lard ? »

Severus était heureux de se future rendez-vous, mais il s'efforça de garder un visage désintéressé. « Bien sûr. On se rejoint vers midi à la bibliothèque. »

Il s'appuya sur une étagèrent près d'elle et la regarda. Elle était entrain d'ouvrit un pot qui contenait de la peau de serpent arboricole. « Pourquoi Black est ici avec toi ? »Il ne pouvait pas cacher son dégout qui éprouvait pour l'autre garçon.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est mon ami Severus. »

« Et moi ? » Elle se retourna et vit à son expression qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre la question.

Elle le contempla un instant. « Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à cela. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Elle le vit se pencher légèrement vers elle, quand la voix de Sirius les ramena sur terre.

« Mya ? Tu as bientôt fini ? » Hermione quitta à contre cœur le regard de Severus. Et se tourna vers la porte. « J'arrive dans deux secondes Sirius. »

Se retournant vers Severus elle lui chuchota. « On se vois samedi, d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête et elle se tourna pour partir. Juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte il lui saisit la main. Elle se retourna et le regarda, mais il resta muet. Laissant retombé sa main, elle se retourna et sortie de la réserve déçus.

Sirius la regarda avec impatiente. « Qu'est ce qui ta pris si longtemps ? » Lui demanda t'il en l'attrapant pas le bras et en la tirant sous la cape.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient déjà vers la salle commune. « Je suis comme une enfant dans une boutique de bonbons…il y a tellement de choses et difficiles de décider ce qu'il faut prendre. »

Il rit un peu en secouant la tête. « Si tu le dit. »

Ils firent leur chemins jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, en évitant soigneusement tout le monde. Ils murmurèrent le mot de passe à une Grosse Dame somnolente et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Sirius jeta la cape sur un fauteuil et rangea la carte. Hermione sortit sa sacoche pleine d'ingrédients et sourit.

« Merci beaucoup Sirius. Je vais pouvoir faire tellement de chose avec tout ça. »

Il renifla. « Tu es une fille étrange, tu le sais ça ? » Elle lui frappa le bras et se tourna pour monter les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Elle était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand il l'appela. « Hey ! Si tu as besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire… » Il haussa les épaules et saurit.

« Merci Sirius mais pour l'instant c'est bon. Bonsoir. » Elle entra dans son dortoir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Les choses devenaient compliquées.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ

**Que pensez-vous de cette suite? Ne sont-ils pas meugnons ? **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Biz**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Assis dans un canapé

**Salut tous le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 3 ;) La correction avance, je viens de recevoir la correction du Chapitre 1 :)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. **

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_** :**__** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vaudra un WOW ;) Merci pour ton commentaire :D**_

**Bonne lecture ;)**

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈

*Chapitre 3 – Assis dans un canapé près du feu*

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈

Sirius et Hermione sortirent de la serre, en riant et couvert de terre. « Je ne peut pas croire que tu ai fait ça, Sirius ! » Lui dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « C'était horrible. »

Sirius sourit. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si quelqu'un à remplacer mes graines de mandragore, par des feux d'artifice. » Hermione lui lança un regard, peu convaincu. Il roula des yeux. « Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être de ma faute…mais tu doit admettre que c'était drôle. »

Elle enleva de la terre de son épaule. « C'est vrai. J'ai crus que le Professeur Chourave allait pleurer. » Dit-elle, en se calment. « Sérieusement, il faut que tu diminue tes farce pendant quelques temps…tu vas avoir des ennuis. »

Il renifla. « Diminué mes farces ? Mais c'est ma vie ! Et puis se serait ennuyeux ici, si je ne faisait rien. »

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le château. « Bien ! Tu fait comme tu veut ? Sirius. »

Ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, en laissant de la terre derrières eux. Hermion regarda ses vêtements et souffla. « Je vais devoir me laver maintenant. » Dit-elle, en essayant de les dépoussiérer. « C'est de ta faute. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Si j'avais le choix, je recommencerais. Et puis… »Il la regarda sournoisement. « Tu avait déjà besoin de te laver ! Pouah !

« Tu peu… » Cria t'elle, alors qu'il partie en courant dans le couloir. « Revient ici ! »

« Tu ne m'attrapera jamais ! » Cria-t-il, en poussant un groupe de première année. Elle le suivis tranquillement, sachant qu'il allait à la salle commune. Quand elle entra, elle s'approcha de lui mais il se mis a courir dans tout les sens en poussant les personnes qu'il croisait. Il fini par se prendre les pieds dans une chaise et tomba par terre. Hermione se mit à rire, oubliant se qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Je vais aller me laver. » Elle le regarda en se pinçant le nez. « Et je pense que tu devrait en faire autant. »

Il se leva, se sentit et fit une grimace. « Tu as raison. Hey…on se rejoint ici pour le diner ? » Lui demanda t'il, quand elle monta vers les dortoirs.

« Oui, je serait la dans une ou deux heures. » Lui répondis Hermione, avant d'entrer dans son dortoir. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec Sirius. Il lui rappelait Harry et Ron. Qu'est qu'ils pouvaient lui manquer.

Elle alla voir Lily dans sa chambre de préfète. « Hey Lily, ça te dérange si je vais dans ta salle de bain ? » Demanda-t-elle. Lily leva les yeux de son magazine moldu et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Mya. Le mot de passe c'est Télévision. »

Hermione ria. C'était agréable d'avoir une autre né-moldu. « Merci Lil. » Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte. Elle passa prendre ses affaires de toilette et des vêtements propres dans le dortoir et partie à la salle de bain des préfets. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce était décorée dans les couleurs douces et chaleureuses. Elle se déshabilla, pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. L'eau était pleine de bulles nacrée qui sentaient bon la vanille et le miel. Une fois la baignoire pleine, elle entra dedans. Elle décida de se laver, avant de profiter de la baignoire. Une fois propre, elle plongea dans l'eau et se laissa flotter à la surface.

Elle resta un certain temps dans cette position, profitant de la sensation d'être sur un nuage, l'esprit serin. Mais cela ne dura pas, puisque les pensées qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer depuis plusieurs jours, se fient rappeler à elle.

Elle s'avait que Sirius, était intéresser par elle. Ce qui était un peu étrange. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, il lui fessait oublier qu'elle n'était pas à son époque, seule et effrayer. Elle se sentait normale avec lui, plus marrante. Mais il y avait Severus.

Avec lui elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Près de lui, elle avait de nouvelles pensées, de nouvelles sensations et chacun de ses sons la fessait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les choses devenaient plus lumineuses, le monde était plus grand et beau. Quand elle parlait avec lui, elle utilisait une partie de son cerveau dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. La façon dont il lui parlait, et la regardait, on aurait dit qu'elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Elle avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir ses pensées et ses sentiments. C'était comme être nue devant lui, et étonnamment, elle aimait ça.

Elle soupira et plongea sous l'eau chaude. Cela était, bien sur, des les pensées superficielles. Elle avait de plus gros problème.

Elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle était coincée ici. Elle avait plusieurs fois parlé à Dumbledore et McGonagall, mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé pour la renvoyé. Elle était angoisser et trisse, à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait peut être plus jamais ses parents. Heureusement qu'elle se sentait bien à cette époque, qu'elle avait des amis et qu'elle pouvait conter sur McGonagall qui était in peu comme une seconde mère. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du présent, mais pour ce qui de son avenir c'était autre chose.

Elle connaissait l'avenir de toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. Elle savait ce qu'il aller ce passer. Autant elle voulait prévenir Lily et James de ne pas faire confiance à Peter, et dire à Dumbledore tout se qu'elle savait sur Voldemort, autant elle connaissait les règles du voyage dans le temps. Avec le paradoxe, les choses se produirons, peut importe se qu'elle fera. Donc, elle gardait le silence.

Hermione trouvait étrange que personne à son époque, n'avait mentionné sont voyage dans le passé. Elle savait que ça c'était déjà passé. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Mais, elle se demandait jusqu'à qu'elle point sa allait changer sa vie.

Dans son passé…leur avenir…tous sauf un l'aimait. Il était évidant maintenant, la raison pour laquelle McGonagall la favorisait dans son passé. Remus et Sirius avais toujours été sympa avec elle dans le futur, cela voulait dire qu'il ne c'était pas fâché à cette époque-ci.

Mais Severus ? Il la détestait dans l'avenir. Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, ou du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle repensa à se qu'il lui avait dit près du lac. Qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait la détester. Peut-être que c'est les pendants les prochaines années qu'il allait changer d'avais ? Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir Mangemort. Elle se demanda angoisser, si elle n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Hermione soupira et plongea la tête sous l'eau pour essayer de s'éclaircir l'esprit. C'était un fardeau de connaitre l'avenir, tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Avec un autre petit soupir, elle sortie de l'eau. Et a en juger par ses doigt et ses orteils friper, elle était resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. Elle traversa la salle de bain et mis le peignoir rose son amie lui avait prêté. Lily avait de la chance, mais la pensée de sa future mort la fit changer d'avis. Fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Elle s'habilla d'un uniforme propre et alla à son dortoir déposer toutes ses affaires. Son esprit était serin, du moins pour un petit moment.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Sirius souriait d'une oreille à l'autre quand il entra dans la grande salle accompagné d'Hermione. Quand elle était descendue dans la salle commune, après s'être lavé, Sirius s'était amusé à faire le gentleman. Il lui avait fait une petite révérence avec un baise main et il lui avait tendu son bras. Cela avec bien fait rire Hermione, qui trouvait que ça ne correspondait pas du tout à Sirius. Mais elle s'était mise à joué son jeu.

Elle parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il aimait juste la sentir près de lui, et pouvoir sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il remarque que beaucoup de personne les regardait, alors qu'ils allaient s'assoir. Depuis sa mystérieuse arriver, Hermione était le centre des conversations et c'était idéal lui, qui aimait se faire remarquer.

Il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentard et vit Severus le fusiller du regard. Sirius lui sourit méchament, et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione. Il pouvait voir Severus bouillonner de rage. Quand Sirius se retourna pour regarder Hermione, il fut surpris de la voir le regarder exaspérer.

« Eh bien ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Qu'en penses-tu ? Je devrais le faire ? »

Il lui sourit. « Bien sûr ! » Lui dit-il, se demandant vaguement de quoi elle parlait.

« Je suis contente que tu me dise ça. » Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il profita de cette pause pour orienter la conversation sur un sujet qu'il le passionnait plus.

« Je suis pressé d'être à la semaine prochaine, pour le match de Quidditch. » En lorgnant une sixième années de Poufsouffle qui traversait la Grande Salle. « Il est contre les Serdaigle, nous allons les battre ! »

« Mais bien sûre, Lily et moi allons devoir vous remonter le moral après le match. » Dit Hermione avec un léger sourire. C'était fou, les garçons se lassaient jamais de parler de Quidditch.

« Non je crois pas. » Lui dit Sirius. Puis il continua à parler des équipes, des tactiques, Hermione se contentait d'acquiesçais ici et là. Elle fut soulagé quand Lily et James entra dans salle et s'assirent pour manger en face d'eux.

« Hey Mya ! » Dit Lily en s'asseyant. Elle remplit son assiette de nourriture en demandant à Hermione. « Tu as bien profité de la salle de bain ? »

Hermione sourit. « Oui c'était merveilleux, je te remercie. Je voudrais bien être de nouveau préfète en chef rien que pour ça. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Oh oui j'avais oublié que tu l'était dans ton ancienne école. Milando, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… » Hermione se tut, triste et plaça ses petits pois tout autour de son assiette.

Lily remarquant son humeur, décida de lui changer les idées. « Alors Mya, tu as à penser à un costume pour le bal d'Halloween ? Il est dans deux semaines.

Hermione s'illumina à cette évocation. « Non je ne sais pas encore se que je vais mettre. Je pensais à me déguisé en une héroïne littéraire ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Lily hocha la tête, en frappant dans ses mains. « Oh nous pourrions nous déguisées en Goneril et Régane du Roi Lear ! »

« Ouais…ou alors en déesse grecques ! Nous pourrions mettre des toges blanche et des couronnes en or. » Hermione était toute excité.

« Oh ça serait génial Mya ! Je peux être Héras ? » Lily avait l'air absolument ravie d'être la Reine des cieux.

Hermione rit. « Bien sûr et moi je serais Athéna ! » Qui de mieux que la déesse de l'intelligence pour Hermione.

Lily se pencha vers Hermione en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. « C'est parfait comme ça on peut aller chercher nos costume demain à Pré-au-Lard. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait voir Severus demain et elle ne voulait pas annulé. « En faite je ne pourrais pas venir demain à Pré-au-Lard. » Lui dit-elle en essayant d'être nonchalante.

A cela Sirius arrêta de parler avec James et regarda Hermione scandalisé. « Comment ça tu ne viens pas ? Tu dois venir à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je voudrais faire des potions, j'ai déjà plein d'ingrédients intéressant. » Dit-elle essayant de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux. « Je voudrais être tranquille. »

Lily la regarda comprenant se qu'elle contait faire. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Hermione avant de dire. « Pas de problème Mya. On a tous besoin d'être seule par moment. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas de prendre ton costume. » Lily regarda Hermione dans les yeux en ajoutant. « Tu me racontera quand je serais rentrée, se que tu as fait comme potions. »

Hermione lui sourit et piqua une carotte qui était dans son assiette. « Merci Lily. »

« Eh bien » Dit Sirius en jetant sa serviette sur la table. « Puisque tu ne sera pas avec nous demain, tu passe ta soirée avec moi. » Il prit sa main et la tira pour partir de la table. « Venez belle jeune fille…nôtres château nous attend ! »

« Aidez-moi ! » Murmura Hermione en étant tiré de la table.

James lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Tu te débrouille avec ce gamin. Bonne chance… tu en auras besoin. »

« Merci » Dit-elle sèchement, alors qu'elle était tirée par Sirius à travers la Grande Salle. A la moitié du chemin vers la sortie elle sentie un regard sur elle, Severus. Elle savait que c'était lui avant même de regarder la table des Serpentard. Elle tomba sur son regard et lui fit un faible sourire, qu'il lui rendit heureux qu'elle le regard alors qu'elle était tirer par Sirius hors de la salle.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

Le lendemain matin Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'il été tôt, mais pour un raison qui lui échappais, elle voulait être là-bas avant Severus. Il la perturbait et elle voulait gérer la situation le plus possible.

« Tu es en avance. » Sa voix la sortie de ses penssées. Il était assis à une table, un livre ouvert devant lui.

Hermione se maudissait avant de lui répondre. « Toi aussi. »

Il lui sourit en se levant. Il pointa son livre de sa baguette et le rétrécit pour pouvoir le mettre dans sa poche. « On y va ? » Lui demanda-t-il en marchant vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable en allant vers les cachots. Hermione fut soulager de ne pas croiser de Serpentard. Il venait de passer la classe de potions quand Severus s'arrêta devant un mur. Elle le regarda confuse.

Il lui dit en sourit. « Ici à Poudlard les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles paraissent être. Parfois les murs font semblant d'être des porte et… » Il passa sa baguette sur le mur en ajoutant. « Parfois les portes font semblant d'être des murs. » Le mur sur lequel il avait passé sa baguette se mit frémit a son contact puis s'ouvrit.

Il entra dans la pièce et elle le suivit en admirant le petit laboratoire qui s'offrait à elle. La porte se raffermit sur eux dans un grincement. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtres, mais elle illuminée de nombres bougies. Il y avait une cheminé dans le coin droite, à coté de laquelle siégeait un grand fauteuil confortable. Une grande table de laboratoire se trouvait non loin sur sa gauche et il y avait des armoires et des étagères partout dans la pièce mais elles étaient toute vides. Hermione se demandait comment une pièce pareille pouvait être abandonnée, alors qu'elle était si bien entretenue.

Severus du comprendre son interrogation puisqu'il lui dit. « Les elfes de maisons sont étonnamment discret et très serviable. J'ai parlé de cette pièce à l'un d'eux pendant ma première année et il vient l'entretenir depuis. » Il lui fit tendrement visiter le laboratoire.

« On commence ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » Lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre elle pointa sa baguette sur le fauteuil et le métamorphosa en un petit canapé. Elle regarda Severus et lui sourit. « J'ai pensé que nous serions plus à l'aise assis. »

Il hocha la tête et alla s'assoir. Elle s'installa à coté de lui après avoir pris son livre rétrécit dans sa poche. Une fois agrandit elle le mit sur ses genoux. « Qu'elle potion allons nous faire ? Il y en a des centaines là dedans. Je pense qu'on devrait se limité à un genre pour commencer. »

Il acquiesça. « Eh bien nous devrions commencer par une potion que nous pourrons tester. Une potion utile je veux dire. Il serait dommage de brasser une potion qui nous sera inutile. »

« C'est vrai s'est logique. » Lui dit-elle en feuilletant quelques pages.

Ils regardèrent le livre, en notant les potions qu'ils pourraient faire pour se premier essaie. Severus avait envie de faire du Polynectar mais Hermione refusa.

« Le souvenir d'être un chat est encore trop frai dans mon esprit, je ne suis pas presser d'en boire à nouveau. » Lui expliqua-t-elle avec un frisson. « C'était trop étrange comme sensation et j'en ai eu pour des semaines de guérisons. »

Une heure et demie plus tard, le livre était abandonné sur le sol. Hermione et Severus était assis confortablement dans le petit canapé à partager leurs opinions sur les potions.

« Tu dois te servir très peu de ta baguette quand tu fait des potions. » Dit Severus. « S'est la pureté des ingrédients…leur puissances naturelle, brute et pure qui donne aux potions leur puissance. L'utilisation de la baguette interfère tout cela. Elle dénature souvent la potion. »

Hermionne secoua la tête et remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. « Je vois ce que tu veut dire et je suis d'accord avec toi mais je pense que la baguette peu ajouter de la puissance aux potions. Elle peut donner vie aux potions ! La magie est remarquable et si elle est utilisée intelligemment sur une potion cela peut faire des merveilles. »

Il la regarda en secouant la tête. « C'est très Gryffondor tout ça, la noblesse de l'esprit combiner à la puissance magique. Ta théorie est intéressante mais erronée. Les gens son corrompu. Lorsque tu ajoute de la magie dans la potion pour la rendre plus puissant il y à forcément une intention derrière, qui souvent est malveillante. Cela rend la potion impure. Si tu veux une potion puissante il faut beaucoup la travailler, donner de soit, s'est essentiel ! Et là tu obtiens une potion est pure et puissante. »

Elle médita ce qu'il venait de lui dit quelque seconde. C'était dur à admettre mais il avait raison. « Très bien je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Pourtant il y a des personnes qui métrise bien les potions et qui utilise leur magie. Par exemple un maître des potions combine la magie des potions à leur propre magie naturelle pour améliorer leurs potions. Dans son cas sa magie n'interfère pas la potion puisqu'il l'utilise sans s'en rendre comte. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais Severus la regarda incrédule. Il la rendait si nerveuse qu'elle se recoiffa et se décale un peu dans le canapé. « Mon raisonnement est si nul que ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua rapidement la tête. « Non tu étais très éloquente…c'est juste… » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu parle avec une telle passion que tu en à les yeux qui scintillent. Les général les gens prenne la magie quelque chose de banal…alors que toi quand tu en parle on à l'impression qu'elle est vivante. » Il la regarda comme si il avait découvert quelque chose de rare et précieux.

Elle rougit mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détaché de ses yeux. « Je…euh… » Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire. Il la regardait si intensément qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens. Avec un effort surhumain elle baissa la tête vers le sol et miracle ses yeux tombèrent sur son livre qu'ils avaient oublié. « Hey nous avons pas encore choisi de potion. »

Il hocha la tête sans la perdre des yeux. Elle bougea dans le canapé nerveusement et se pencha pour prendre le livre. Un fois réinstallé, elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et feuilleta de nouveau le livre, consciente des yeux qui ne la quittait pas. Enfin elle trouva quelque d'intéressant. « Regarde ça ! » Lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt le titre de la page. « Une potion d'invisibilité, ça pourrais être pratique. »

Elle le sentit la quittait du regard et elle soupira silencieusement. Il passa un doigt sur la page en même temps qu'il la lisait. « Elle semble incroyablement difficile. » Il fit une pause avant de s'exclamé. « C'est parfait ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voir les détails de la potion. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur travail qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, ils partageaient leur points de vue sur comment il fallait préparer la potion. Ils étaient tellement sur la même longueur d'onde qu'à la fin de la journée ils arrivaient à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre.

Finalement Hermione remarque que la montre à gousset de Severus était tombée sur le tapis. Elle la ramassa et caressa de ses doigts l'or blanc. Elle ouvrit la montre et fut surprise de l'heure qu'il était. « Severus… » A-t-elle commencé à parler, mi amuser, mi ahurit. « Il est dix-huit heures. »

Il la regarda surpris. « Tu es sérieuse ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant gentiment la montre des mains pour regarder l'heure. Quand il vit l'heure il fut déçu. Sa journée avec elle allait se terminer.

Elle lui sourit. « Si je n'avais pas vue ta montre on aurait aussi loupé le dîner. » Elle le regarda déçu. « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. »

Il hocha la tête à contrecœur. « Je sais. »

Elle se leva du canapé et rétrécit le livre. Il se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Je vais rester encore un peu. » Lui dit-il.

« D'accord. Eh bien… » Elle se tut, ne sachant pas comment lui dire en revoir.

Severus lui sourit et lui fit un baise main. « Aller va retrouver tes amis. » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit heureuse de sentir encore ses lèvres sur elle, même si c'était que sur sa main. « Severus… » Mais elle s'arrêta net. A la place elle se pencha et donna un doux baiser sur sa joue avant des se retourner et partir.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Severus resta un moment assis dans le canapé, le front plissé et une main posé sur sa joue à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.

ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈ ʘ ≈

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce petit rapprochement? Et de Sirius? **

**A bientôt :D**

**ArtmisRha**


End file.
